The present invention relates generally to a keyboard in an electronic device and, more particularly, to a double-sided keyboard having two electronic circuits located on both sides of the keyboard for entering information in the electronic device.
Man-machine interaction, in terms of user input, is of the utmost importance in portable communication devices. Splitting up one single keyboard into two or more sub-keyboards is one of the ways for improving the efficient use of a communication device. For example, in a Nokia Communicator, the phone keyboard is used when the Communicator functions as a telephone, and another separate QWERTY keyboard is used when the Communicator is used for other functions. As portable communication devices become smaller and more compact, the available space and volume for two or more sub-keyboards becomes more limited. One way to solve this limited space problem is to implement two keyboards on the two sides of the phone cover, which is also known as an active flip, or on the opposite sides of the device itself. Conventionally, each of the two keyboards on the same active flip, or the device itself, has a separate circuit board to allow the keys on each keyboard to enter information through their own activation devices on the respective circuit board. This type of double-sided keyboard is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,038,313 (Collins). Although this type of double-sided keyboard arrangement can save space, it is costly to produce. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,715,524 and 5,742,894 (Jambhekar et al.) disclose a radio communication device, wherein a touch screen display is used to enter information when the device is in an opened position, and a depressible keypad is used when the device is an closed position. When the device is in the closed position, part of the touch screen display is concealed behind the depressible keypad. The keys on the depressible keypad use the concealed portion of the touch screen display to enter information. While this type of multiple keyboard can save space and cost, it is only applicable for those devices that have a touch screen display.
It is desirable to provide a cost-effective method and apparatus for entering information using different keys on different sub-keyboards without the need of a touch screen display.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a double-sided keyboard that is simple and low-cost to produce.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a double-sided keyboard that is thin.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a doubled-side keyboard that is illuminated with a simple component therein.
Accordingly, the first aspect of the present invention is a keyboard having a first side and a second side for providing information in an electronic device. The keyboard comprises:
a first electronic circuit located on the first side;
a second electronic circuit located on the second side;
a spacer plate, located between the first electronic circuit and the second electronic circuit, having a first plurality of apertures adjacent the first electronic circuit and a second plurality of apertures adjacent the second electronic circuit;
a first plurality of contacting members separately disposed in the first plurality of apertures;
a second plurality of contacting members separately disposed in the second plurality of apertures;
a first plurality of keys, located on the second side of the keyboard, capable of causing one or more of the first plurality of contacting members to make contact with the first electronic circuit board for providing signals indicative of the information for use in the electronic device, and
a second plurality of keys, located on the first side of the keyboard, capable of causing one or more of the second plurality of contacting members to make contact with the second electronic circuit for providing signals indicative of the information for use in the electronic device.
Preferably, the spacer plate is made of a transparent material so that it can also be used as a light guide for illuminating the keyboard.
Preferably, the first and second electronic circuits comprise one or more resistive circuits using resistive strips for providing information in the electronic device.
The second aspect of the present invention is a method for arranging a keyboard having a first side and a second side for providing information in an electronic device. The method comprises:
providing a first electronic circuit located on the first side;
providing a second electronic circuit located on the second side;
providing a spacer plate between the first electronic circuit and the second electronic circuit, wherein the spacer plate includes a first plurality of apertures adjacent the first electronic circuit and a second plurality of apertures adjacent the second electronic circuit;
providing a first plurality of contacting members separately disposed in the first plurality of apertures;
providing a second plurality of contacting members separately disposed in the second plurality of apertures;
providing a first plurality of keys on the second side of the keyboard, wherein the first plurality of keys are capable of causing one or more of the first plurality of contacting members to make contact with the first electronic circuit board for providing signals indicative of the information for use in the electronic device, and
providing a second plurality of keys on the first side of the keyboard, wherein the second plurality of keys are capable of causing one or more of the second plurality of contacting members to make contact with the second electronic circuit for providing signals indicative of the information for use in the electronic device.
Preferably, the spacer plate is made of a transparent material so that it can also be used as a light guide for illuminating the keyboard.
Preferably, the first and second electronic circuits comprise one or more resistive circuits using resistive strips for providing information in the electronic device.
The third aspect of the present invention is an electronic device having a signal processor to process information. The electronic device comprises:
a keyboard having a first side and a second side including:
a first electronic circuit located on the first side;
a second electronic circuit located on the second side;
a spacer plate, located between the first electronic circuit and the second electronic circuit, having a first plurality of apertures adjacent the first electronic circuit and a second plurality of apertures adjacent the second electronic circuit;
a first plurality of contacting members separately disposed in the first plurality of apertures;
a second plurality of contacting members separately disposed in the second plurality of apertures;
a first plurality of keys, located on the second side of the keyboard, capable of causing one or more of the first plurality of contacting members to make contact with the first electronic circuit board for providing signals indicative of the information for use in the electronic device; and
a second plurality of keys, located on the first side of the keyboard, capable of causing one or more of the second plurality of contacting members to make contact with the second electronic circuit for providing signals indicative of the information for use in the electronic device; and
a connection mechanism for conveying the signals to the signal processor.
Preferably, the spacer plate is made of a transparent material so that it can also be used as a light guide for illuminating the keyboard.
Preferably, the first and second electronic circuits comprise one or more resistive circuits using resistive strips for providing information in the electronic device.